Over a Pizza
by Anahbell
Summary: After the Savior Accident. Nero is now living with Dante at DMC, one day.. he asks him about his pizza Obsession.. it doesn't end well. As a result, Dante forces Nero to attend public school for punishment. Kyrie x Nero in later chapters. T for swearing
1. Pizza

**This is my first ever DMC fanfic, so don't be too harsh. The idea came to me when I was thinking over the story 'Oh fozzy one' that I haven't updated in FOREVER. Which I might put on hiatus.. Cause I just.. Don't know what to do with it anymore. :/ If anyone has some ideas, Inbox me. Please.**

Dante, was of course sitting at this usual spot. The chair behind the front desk in 'Devil May Cry'.. An organization of demon and devil hunters. It was quiet in Devil May Cry usually.. That is until Nero moved in. Since his holiness went bezerk with the 'savior' statue.. It's been months maybe. Two.. Three? Either way, it seemed like a year. Nero had moved in afterwards because, well hey.. He'd made a friend. Technically a family. One messed up, bloodthirsty, hardcore, kick-ass family that is. Nero was welcomed with open arms.. Well not really.. Dante doesn't hug. Ever. If you honestly want to know what he did it started with 'get upstairs, and don't touch anything along the way will ya?'… ended with loud yelling. No no, not from the two fighting no.. that happens later. No, he was yelling because somehow a demon like snake had crawled it's way in later that day when Nero got settled in and ransacked Dante's pizza.

Nero made a mental note.. _Don't touch his pizza.._ With that a nod graced his head and he went downstairs again.. _These aren't even 'stairs'.. it's more like a hop up about 3 steps and behind a bunch of boxes._ Well, once 'downstairs'.. Nero's eyes caught a seemingly familiar sight, Dante.. Clad in crimson with his feet up on his desk, magazine with two hot girls on the front, and his signature.. Pizza box next to his feet. About half of it was gone by now anyway. _Did he eat that whole thing himself?_ Nero wondered. With a small shake of his head to clear his thoughs he went over to a small loveseat near the door and sat down. It's velveteen like surface a deep emerald-like color. (Which didn't match the place in the least.)

It had been three months now, Of course Nero knew the routine here by now. Wake up.. Or be woken up by loud noises.. Dante gets a phone call.. We all go out and exterminate the….. Whatever-it-is-this-time-creature-which-are-usually-scarecrows.. Yeah that makes sense.. Then we go collect the large.. Or not so large sum of cash.. Go home. More pizza.

This was the life for Dante.. The life he always wanted. Freelance hunter, pizza.. Strawberry sundaes whenever he wanted. Who could ask for more? But then he GOT more.. He got this kid to look after.

The two shared a quick glance before Dante's silvery-grey eyes went back to the magazine. Nero raised a brow questioningly, sitting back more on the emerald sofa. He rested his Devil Bringer on the torn up arm of the sofa, resting his head on his slightly glowing palm. Out of nowhere, Dante reached for another slice of pizza, this caught Nero's attention.

Just as the crimson-clad man was about to put the succulent pizza slice to his lips, Nero spoke up.

"Why do you eat so much of that stuff?" His voice had a small bit of reverb in the spacious room, the sound bouncing from wall to wall. With the silence as well it sounded strangely different.

Dante stopped himself from taking a bite, but instead lowered the magazine enough to look over the top.. Only showing his eyes. "Whats it to ya, kid?"

Kid. That was the name Dante had given Nero now.. But in return he got 'Old man'.. so it was alright in his own eyes.

"I was just wondering.. Cause you sure eat a lot of it.. It's really not good for you either, you know?" Nero suggested. Knowing now he was treading on fragile territory his eyes widened a little, mainly due to the fact that Dante's face hardened. The young-man could sense the tension in the air arising and suddenly knew that the elder was just itching to grab Ebony and shoot the sense back into this kid.

"I eat it.. Because I want to.. Kid." Dante snapped a little, adding a tone to 'kid' to make it sound like he's talking down to Nero.

Nero took notice of this, immediately raising his brows and putting his hands up in defense. "Hey hey… I was just asking.. But.. Really I am serious.. Do you any like, anything else? At all?" Nero now just folded his arms across his chest, leaning back more.

Dante's eye twitched, just as he was about to savor that bite again. Torn from his beloved pizza he set the slice down so it didn't catch a sudden draft and get cold.

"Go play in traffic. Okay, kid?" His voice sounding more annoyed.

Nero furrowed his brows, obviously noticing the use of 'kid' more than needed in this conversation. "My name.. isn't kid, Old man.. And No.. I'm not a kid anyway.. Why don't YOU go play in the traffic.. Maybe burn off some of those calories from the pizza, hm?" Nero countered.

Dante just about had enough of this, "Did you just call me, fat?" His voice dropped to a deadly tone.

Nero's eyes widened slightly at the newly used tone, "N-no.. I-" He started but was cut off.

"Why you little.." He reached for Ebony.

Nero jumped up, ready to grab Blue rose if needed, "Dante! I didn't say you were fat." He raised his own voice to get the point through the old-man's thick skull, hopefully.

Dante turned back for a moment, "You inquired it though!" He shouted, grabbing ebony aiming it right where Nero was and shot a round at him.

Nero had learned a lot from the old man since moving in and he was already moved out of the way in time, "Dante! Calm down! I didn't inquire anything!" He said defensively again, holding both hands up. The devil bringer glowed an eerie cyan due to the rise in stress and tension.

Dante growled and shot at him again, one of the bullets just grazing the edge of Nero's shoulder. Just before Dante had another chance to shoot Nero dove out of the way.

Trish had watched the whole ordeal and slid up behind Dante, hitting him with the butt of Ivory, which she'd sneakily picked up behind him while he fought. Nero saw this, not saying anything but knew to follow along.

As Dante was hit by Ivory he was knocked out cold, this form thumping to the tile floor before Trish's feet. Nero stood up from the crouched position, dusting himself off from the floor.

"Thanks." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you're lucky I was here.. Had I not heard all this, you might have been shot."

"I'm so-.." He was about to speak but got cut off again.

"Save it. Just.. Don't talk about his dietary habits with him anymore, alright?" She shot him a crooked smile.

Nero looked down at the ground and back up, "Alright."

Trish nodded, glancing back down to Dante's form on the ground. "He should be up in about 15 minutes, just leave him there.." She suggested, walking off to Dante's desk. With every step her boots clacked on the tile, her breasts bounced within the small dark top she wore.

Nero watched her walk off, before turning his gaze down to Dante.. Not daring to step to close just incase he had been faking this entire time.. Just like in some horror movie you walk up to the supposedly dead person and they reach out and grab your leg pulling you into your ultimate doom. The thought made Nero cringe ever so slightly.

Trish had already left once the 'kid' had pulled himself from his thoughts, she set the gun back on Dante's desk in the same place it was before. She was.. Organized, like that.

Nero took this free and quiet opportunity to step over to the pizza box and grab a slice, taking a bite and walked up to where his room was. Well it's not really a 'room' more of a closet revamped to a place with a small bed in it. There was a larger one down the hall that actually WAS a bedroom and it was big.. But that was housed by Trish. Dante usually slept at his desk.

Finishing the pizza Nero sat down and sighed, taking his jacket off and laying it down atop a random cardboard box. He was just wearing his red vest now. Oh and it was fairly dark back here in this room. There wasn't even a door on the thing, it just lead out to the yellow haze of a light in the next room over. Nero's main source of light was the ever present glow from the Devil Bringer. After laying down on the bed and pulling the measly sheet up and over his form he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow.. Things were gunna get crazy though, and he didn't.. even.. Know it.

**New chapter up soon! **


	2. Nero's fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC. Or Nero.. Or Dante.. Or Trish. OR ANYONE accept the people that he meets along in this journey, not knowing them at first. *nod* Carry on.**

_BANG!_

That was the first thing Nero heard as he was pulled from his dream. Reaching over, fast as lightening and grabbing Blue rose he got up, sneaking down the hallway silently.

_THUD!_

Nero cocked his head, _What the hell.. _Some faint grumbling could be heard from over the cardboard boxes. Not daring to look over to what was over there. It sounded like Dante but he'd be asleep right now, unless.. A demon got in again. Nero kept his ground, still listening, but keeping Blue Rose at eye height and pointing at the ceiling.

"Fucking, little bitch. S'gunna.. *THUD* OW! PISS!" Dante's voice boomed throughout the place. Nero blinked. _W-was he talking about me?_ Nero slowly leaned his head around the corner to see what Dante was doing.

The red-clad man had his jacket off as well, his own black colored vest covering his torso. He had thrown the pizza box across the room, and had a death glare on his face.

As if Dante was psychic or something he just looked up, right into Nero's eyes.. This caused the younger demon-slayer to jump a little in response. Dante was the only thing that Nero was truly afraid of, demons.. Death.. Those were inadequate to him as long as Dante didn't kick his ass. It's the three D's. Demons, Death, Dante. All fairly terrifying.

The man in the dark colored vest pointed at Nero, causing him to blink sacredly, and then pointed the ground in front of him. Nero knew what he meant. _Okay.. Don't be scared, Nero.. He can hurt you, you can.. Run. YEAH, run._ He swallowed his pride, making his way over before Dante who still wore a menacing glare.

"Kid." He started, Nero gulped. "Did you take a slice of my pizza while I was on the ground?" He asked in a deadly tone.

_Should I lie.. And say I didn't.. or just admit to it? Either way the bastard will know, he's got eyes on the back of his HORNS. _Nero was shaken out of this thoughts by Dante yelling into his face.

"DID YOU TAKE MY DAMN PIZZA!" His face almost went to a demonic like frame. Nero felt like passing out on the spot.. That or running. Very very quickly.

"Y-yes.." He said softly, "It was just one slice! You have like 4 boxes over there!" He pointed to the desk where 2 lay open and half eaten.

Dante's face went to a smile, a very small.. Faint smile.. But a smile-none-the-less. "I figured you did." He said in a strangely happy tone.

Nero's scared features softened to a slightly happier face. _Why was the old man acting so.. Happy. I took his pizza.. Well, only a slice.. But, his pizza.. Maybe Trish was wrong, maybe Dante didn't care about his pizza that much._

"I'm very glad you owned up, or else I would have found out the hard way.." Dante said while walking over to sit behind his desk again.

Nero turned, but stayed in the same spot. "Yeah.." Was all he could manage. If he said he was sorry, it would show that Dante had that over him.. But if he didn't say anything it would probably get him murdered on the spot.

Dante laughed, "Yeah is right, cause if I had to have found out on my own.. Woooh.. The punishment would have been way worse." He reached over to take a bite of a slice sitting closest to him.

The younger devil-hunter raised a brow. "Punishment?" He asked with an almost disbelieving tone.

The elder nodded, "Yep. Punishment."

Nero raised his finger up in front of him and folded one arm beneath his elbow. "W-what makes you think you can 'punish' me?"

The elder shrugged, "Well, either that or I'll kick ya out.. And shoot ya. A lot." He laughed again, taking another bite of Pizza.

Nero slouched over. The last thing he needed was to be on the streets again. "You can't do that.. I don't have anywhere else to go! And you still owe me pay for the last call we got about that shack outside Mitis." He said defensively.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's part of the punishment, Kid." He scoffed, "Hey, don't give me that look.. You're getting off fairly easy on my account. I coulda done something way worse."

Nero breathed heavily, getting angry, "Wh… what IS my punishment or whatever anyway?" He shouted.

Dante smiled in that familiar smile again, "Well.. I was gunna make ya sleep on the roof.. Too easy on ya. Ummm.. Then I was gunna make you walk around Fortuna in just your underwear." Dante stopped to laugh at the idea.

Nero folded his arms again, "That's not funny, Dante.. But cut to the chase.. If you didn't choose those then what DID you choose?" He asked.

Dante finally stopped laughing enough to grab some papers from his desk and reach out to hand them to Nero who took them, beginning to read them over.

When he started, his eyes widened and his face went pale.. Looking up to Dante who was trying to hold back a smile. "…PUBLIC SCHOOL?" He shouted.

Dante lost his shit right there and just started smacking his desk with the palm of his gloved hand, laughing.

Nero pursed his lips, "Dante, you can't make me go."

The elder looked up, "Yes, I can.. And I already set you up for it too. Tomorrow, you'll be going to Fortuna High school, Kid." He nodded, "I got the idea to send ya there if you ever pissed me off enough when we got done with the Port Caerula monster case? Yeah.. I saw it along the way back and I figured it'd work if you ever DID piss me off enough.. And whaddya know." He laughed a little again.

Nero's mouth was slightly agape, "DANTE.. You cannot make me go there!" He defended.

Dante nodded, "Yes, kid.. I can. If you don't go to public school.. It's walking around town indecent for a week straight… that I will enforce.. Cause if you wanna act like a kid and ask questions over and over.. You'll be treated like one. Public school it is." He smiled deviously.

Nero didn't know what to say. His fate had been sealed just like that.. He let out a sigh, maybe school wouldn't be too bad. He went a long time ago when he was younger, with Kyrie and Credo. But.. That was then, and this was now. Kyrie and Credo had gotten out of school actually only 3 years ago. But Nero had at least 6 years ago because his devil arm started to manifest then. He hid it from Credo and Kyrie and eventually just ran away from them. Then years later, joining the Order of the Sword he found that Credo served them as well… and found that Kyrie was the church's songstress. They'd both graduated with flying colors.. But Nero was just the freaky kid who went missing one day and never returned.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"How will I be able to attend anyway, I think there's an age limit.." Nero hoped to god that there was an age limit.

Dante snatched the paper from Nero's hand and read over it, "It says here, Nero is Age: 17." He stated.

Nero winced one eye, "I'm not 17."

The elder shrugged, "Tell that to the paper, apparently, here.. You are.. And you'll be going by that too by the way."

Nero wanted to start swearing loudly but figured it would be immature and the last thing he needed was more.. 'punishment' added to his list. With a clench of his fists he just huffed and shifted his weight. "Well.. When do I have to start?" He said with the most pissed off look possible on his face.

"Tomorrow." Dante stated.

Nero laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Fuck." And with that Nero just walked off in search of something to ease his mind but Dante spoke up, catching the kid's attention again.

"I gotta go patrol, aight kid? I'll be back soon." He got up to leave, headed for the door. "Oh and, don't try hanging yourself while I'm gone." He smirked, walking out.. Slamming the poor abused door behind him.

_Death by hanging wasn't such a bad idea right about now.. _Nero said to himself.

Nero knocked on the ONLY bedroom's door in the entire DMC building which had been given to Trish. Yes, she lived with them too. She was like the mother of the group, who strangely resembles Dante's real mother anyway and that always caught Nero's eye.

"Come in." A strong, but feminine voice could be heard from inside the room. Nero reached out with his demonic arm to turn the knob and walk in. Another thing his 'room' lacked was a door.. Well, that's obvious because he was bunked in the supply closet. But Dante tried to convince him otherwise, saying it was just smaller due to budget cuts. Nero knew that he was lying from the moment he walked in and saw all the crates and shelves.

Trish was standing near the window watching Dante walk off down the road.

Nero smiled seeing her graceful form, "I need to talk to you.. Someone who actually has common sense around here."

Trish seemed to smile and turned her head back to glance at Nero, "Let me guess.. It's about Dante." She said with that motherly.. I-know-everything voice of hers.

Nero nodded and frowned slightly, "Yeah.. He's still mad about the pizza." That sounded so ridiculous in his head but even worse when he said it out loud.

Trish laughed, "Well, he certainly never held a grudge about something like that for this long before."

Nero held up a finger and slowly curled it back to his palm, trying to figure out how to tell her this.. "I kinda.. Well.. Took a slice of his pizza.. When was.. On the ground." He winced one eye a little.

Trish's brows raised slightly, "Well that explains it.. I'm just surprised you're still all in one piece." She nodded.

Nero looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly, I would have rather been ripped limb for limb instead of what he did to me instead."

Trish let one eyebrow fall while keeping the other raised, "Oh? What exactly did he do?"

Nero let out a sigh, "He's decided that I'm a child and need to go to public school.." He said with a slight annoyance to his voice.

Trish tried to stifle her laughter, "That's what's got you so worked up? Honestly I would have thought that, knowing him.. He'd do something way worse."

Dropped his arms by his sides limply, "Worse? How can public school get any worse?" He asked incredulously.

Trish walked over to closer, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her golden hair swaying behind her as she walked. "Nero.. Really.. Whats with you and public school? You make it seem so bad.." She said with an earnest look on her face.

Nero looked at her, "Can I sit down?" He asked, knowing that this would be a long story and would be liable to face palm during said speech of his.

Trish patted the spot next to her, near the edge of her bed. "Sure."

He came over and sat next to her, slouched over some, his hands folded between his knees.

"It started when this.." He glanced down to his right arm that was glowing faintly between Trish and him. Her eyes went down to it as well but back up to him.. "..started to happen.." Nero went through telling her about how it was getting so bad he had to keep his sleeves down and just eventually ran away feeling like such an outcast. He was adopted by Credo and Kyrie anyway, so even then he felt left out.

When he was done he wanted to cry from it all, but just kept a hardened face.

Trish felt a pang of sympathy go through her. This poor kid.. However old he was had a bad childhood and just kept his happy-go-lucky attitude most of the time to mask it. She reached out and slowly pulled him into a hug. "It's okay.. Everything's alright. It won't be that bad this time. I'll also talk to Dante about this.. I know he won't let up on this punishment of his.. But he'll shorten it hopefully."

Nero wrapped his arms around her in the hug, thankful someone had a heart around here at least. "Thank you.." He said softly. She smiled while hugging him, patting his back once.

"Anytime." The two pulled back from the hug.

"I should go now.. I need to check something out." Nero spoke, standing up and walking to the door. "But. Thanks again, Trish. You're the best." He smiled at her who returned the favor.

"You're welcome. Take care, Nero." She said before getting up and heading over to her desk to grab something, but Nero didn't stick around much longer he made his way out into town. Being stealthy he reached the School where he'd been by multiple times in the past but never really paid it much attention since he left.

As the sun set, Nero sat atop the building watching a few kids lingering around the front talking. _Maybe it won't be that bad.. I'll finally get to witness what it's like to be back too._ He trailed off in his mind, thinking. _I wonder if any teachers will remember me? They might have retired by now though._ Nero sighed staring out at the lemony-tangerine colored horizon. But as he lay back on the roof of the school he looked straight up into the sky where it was a deep indigo, speckled with tiny stars here and there. A faint smile graced his lips. "I hope.." He said aloud.

**Chapter 3 is being written RIGHT after this because I am on a ROLL today! WOO! I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 20 HOURS NOW AND I DON'T PLAN ON IT! WOOOOOOO! **

***passes out cold in her chair, her dog behind her.. Keeping her bum warm.***


	3. First day part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. BITCH**

The next morning Nero awoke on the mattress that lay on the cold wooden floor in the room.. Well, closet he slept in. Somehow he must have fallen asleep on the rooftop of the school and been carried home.. But, by whom?

It didn't matter he just shook his head and stood up, walking over to the one of the crates, sliding his coat over his red vest and pulling the sleeve up over his devil bringer before reaching down to put his boots on.

Once dressed he left his room to go to the foyer. Dante was at his desk, of course. But his head was leaned back and he was sleeping, feet propped up and there were pizza crumbs on the front of his outfit. Nero smirked a little, wanting to take a photo of this really badly.. But that would put him at risk of being punished.. WAY worse.

Today was the day. The sun was rising.. The birds were singing.. A slight dew was present outside which gave everything a better clarity. But there was nothing to smile about, so Nero just frowned walking over to the window and looking out. There were minimal people out this way in Fortuna.. It was a step up from the slums.. But nowhere near as good as the treatment Kyrie had.. She was living like royalty.

"Nero?" A voice sounded from behind him.

Trish was standing next to Dante at his desk, but he was still passed out.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back.

"You're up early today. I would have expected you to be up later.." She said with a slight furrow to her brows.

He shrugged, "Well, today I've gotta face the music so I figured I'd have to wake up this early."

Trish nodded, "I didn't know you were going to start today." She stated with a gentle voice. "That reminds me, I got you something." She turned to walk to her room.

Nero was now turned around, but stood at the window waiting for her return with thatever it was she got him.

The woman returned with a piece of fabric in her hands, to the looks of it.. It was leather. She approached him, holding it out to him.

Nero reached back and took it slowly, looking it over. It was a glove. First he didn't know what to think then it donned on him. _Oh right.. I never thought about that.. Thank god for Trish._ He smiled, "Thanks.. I'd completely forgotten.

She smiled, "That's okay, but.. Yeah.. This is a very special glove.. My father's before he passed away. I have the other one in my room, but this one is yours."

Nero blinked, looking from the glove to her. "I can't take this.. It means to much to you.. What if it got ripped.. Or.. Dirty somehow."

She smiled more, "Lets hope it doesn't rip.. But that's why I trust you with it.. Gifts that are important like this are the best gifts worth giving." She pushed his hand that was holding it, closer to him. "It's yours."

Nero thought back to when he heard that the first time… it came from Dante when he gave him Yamato after the Savior incident with Mundus. He smiled slightly, "Thanks, again.. I honestly don't know how I'd be able to live without you, Trish."

She nodded to him again, "Again, you're welcome.. Don't mention it.. You better hurry up though, don't want to be late on your first day." She said in a slight sing-song tone.

He looked back down to the glove in his hand, "Alright.."

Trish walked off again, kicking Dante's foot along the way on purpose to wake him up.. And so he did.

Dante's form sat up quickly and his eyes opened widely, "LADY DON'T SHOOT!" He shouted before realizing he was awake now.. His eyes glanced around before landing on Nero who looked just as bewildered as himself.

"What are you lookin' at, Kid. Get outta here." He snapped, resting his face in his hand while the man's elbow anchored to the surface of his desk.

Nero raised a brow but didn't question, he just went back to his room to grab the paper that Dante had shown him yesterday. It was also a registration note that he'd picked up for Nero later that day when he went out.

After grabbing the paper he folded it and slid it into his pocket before trying out this glove. It was dark brown and went up to just below Nero's elbow. He sighed, having to slide his sleeve down a bit to cover the remaining skin. On his way out he stopped and looked in the reflective pane of one the windows, it didn't look to bad.

That was that and he left now, on his way to the school and whatever hell that came with it. Also making note, he purposely left his weapons behind. That wouldn't look right with a gun strapped to him walking in like he owned the place.. That or a sword the size of Kyrie on his back. So today.. Nero felt slightly naked and wouldn't know how to handle a horde of scarecrows if he ran into them on his way.

Bursting into a run he made it there in 5 minutes tops, glad he didn't run into anything along the way. Some of the kids were outside again talking, not even sparing him a second glance. He hesitantly walked in, strangely he wasn't much taller than anyone here. There were even some people that were just freaking huge and towered over himself.

Upon reaching the front office he walked in and stood before the counter where a large woman clad in a violet smock sat. She looked up, "Can ah help you?" She asked, looking him over, but her eyes seemed to linger at his alabaster locks that fell before his eyes. _Oh shit.._ he'd forgotten how weird it was to be the only person around with white hair.. Besides old people and Dante.. Who kinda fit into the old people category anyway too.

Nero pulled from his thoughts as someone bumped into him accidentally, He turned to look but the kid walked off and he looked back to the woman who was still expecting an answer, "Oh yeah.. I uh.." He reached his normal arm into his pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it to her. "I'm new.." He said in a small voice.

She looked it over, grinding her teeth while doing so, "Mhm.. Nero, hm?" She said before mumbling "Strange names kids these days.." And stamping it with something and putting it in a stack with others like it.

He watched her do this until she looked up at him with a confused look, "Well get outta here.." She shooed him off and went back to whatever it was she was doing before.

Nero walked out of the office and into the halls which bustled to the brim with students of all sorts of ages. _Now.. Where the hell do I go?_ He looked around up and down the halls, not realizing that a few boys were looking at him funny from the corner next to the lockers. Their cheerleader-like girlfriends next to them watching. Nero looked around before finally just shaking his head an walking down the hall.

Halfway down the hall he ran into some kid by accident when he looked the opposite way. The kid was a bit shorter than him and had brunette hair with green eyes. Nero stepped back some, catching his balance however the other kid tripped, almost falling over before looking up at Nero.

"Woah, sorry about that.." Nero apologized.

The kid shook his head, "Nah, man it's okay. Hey.. Wait.. are you new here?" that kid stood up straight again looking Nero over with a confused look. The young devil hunter really stood out..

"Y-yeah.. I am, and I have no idea where to go." He looked around once more.

The kid shifted his weight, "Did you get your schedule?" He asked and Nero shook his head, "Of course, Miss Tarnia's screwed ya over... She was supposed to hand you a piece of paper with your classes on it. C'mon lets go get it." The kid started weaving through the kids to the front office again, Nero in tow.

"Hey, Miss T can I have this kid's Schedule.. He kinda needs it if he's gunna make it around here. Okay?" He asked with a snippy tone to his voice.

The large woman looked down and grabbed the schedule reluctantly and handed it over. That kid took it and passed it to Nero who looked from the lady to the kid and down at the guide.

"Thank you." Nero said, a faint smile on his face.

The kid shrugged, "Meh, no problem.. The hippo bitch over there did that to me my first day too.. Usually singles out the odd ones and picks on em a little." He laughed a little. "Nice hair.. By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

Nero felt like crawling in a hole and dying because of his hair now.. Never had something as simple as that get him embarrassed.. That or his arm, which lucky was being overlooked because of the glove. _THANK GOD FOR TRISH._ "Nero. My name's Nero."

The kid raised his brows a little, "Nice name too.. I'm Jake." He held out his hand to be shaken.

Nero was about to shake hands when he realized the only free hand was the gloved one so he switched hands, putting the schedule in the gloved on and shaking with his normal hand. Jake seemed to notice this and raised a brow, cocking his head.

"S'up with the glove?" He asked a bit slower than normal, a curious eye looking it over before glancing back to Nero's face who looked downright pale right about now.

He felt a slight cold feeling go down his spine, "Oh.. I ahh.. Uhh.. Um, Skin.. Problem.." He scratched the side of his nose a bit awkwardly.

Jake blinked and nodded, "Mkay then. Just hope it's not contagious." He laughed a bit more before turning to walk out. "See ya round, Nero." He waved just like Dante did after the Savior attack.

Cerulean eyes floated back to the paper in his hands. _First up.. English. Okay, sounds easy.. _Nero started to the hall again where he was pushed a bit by other kids while trying to find the way. Once he finally did he went right in to a half full room. They all turned to look at him some with surprised looks.. Some with questioning looks.. And some just like a zombie.. Nero blinked and went to sit in the back.

The teacher who was at the front was a skinny short woman with her hair up in a bun, embellished with beads and a bandana. Her clothes said that of a Gyspie and her shoes were beaded sandle-like.. Deals. Nero didn't know what to label her as.. But freaky lady who dresses funny.

_I bet Kyrie would like her shoes._ He said in his mind while sitting at a desk in the far back, looking over the schedule. Suddenly the bell rang for all classes to start their sessions and Nero jumped a little, looking around. Some kids noticed and started snickering. He settled down right after though with another embarrassed look on his face.

"Okay class." The teacher's voice was simple and quite raspy. "Now, today we'll be discussing Clauses.." And the teacher began the lecture. While listening to her Nero kinda faded out, looking around the room aimlessly.. Just examining things and thinking.

"H-who are you?" The teacher spoke up and felt like it was directed to him so he looked up and saw that all eyes were on him, feeling his face pale instantly.

"Oh, I'm new here.." He said lightly.

The teacher smiled, "Oh well, welcome.. Whats your name?" She asked again.

"Nero." He said, and got a few snickers from the kids around him.

"Oh stop it all of you, today's his first day.. Make him feel welcome. Well, Nero I'm Mrs. Greyhorn. English.. Of course." She smiled and laughed a bit.

Nero smiled crookedly, "Good to know.." He said.

"Also, deary don't worry if you can't follow along right away.. We've been in this for quite a while now.. We'll get you started at the end of this term, that sound okay?" She asked.

Nero nodded, "Sounds fine to me." He said. _This lady was possibly the nicest person to him all day… well besides that Jake kid.. _Nero leaned on his desk some listening to the lecture, when finally it was over the bell rang, this time.. Nero didn't jump.. That much. Some kids looked over to see if he would or not to get their cheap thrills and laugh again.

To think the 'kid' who is scared by the bell fights devils on the side made Nero laugh for no apparent reason and some guy from across the room shot him a weird look. That and some girls who were walking past him to get out of the class.

Just keeping his head down he looked at the schedule again.. Next up Science. Chemistry. Nero was just glad it wasn't math. He smiled and looked up just as a really tall football played stood before him. The face of the kid was that of those from in the corner earlier.

Nero raised a brow and stepped to the side to get around him but the Jock mirrored him, obstructing his path.

Nero looked down and stepped to the other side but was stopped again, just as another bunch of jocks came up behind their buddy. "Excuse me, I need to get to class.." Nero spoke up, looking right at the Jock. The two were almost eye height. The jock had blonde hair and blue eyes, standing maybe and inch taller than Nero.

That blonde folded his arms across his chest, "Hah, that's not happening till I'm done with you, punk." The kid looked Nero over. "And.. What is with your outfit.. Did you come from Japan or something?" He laughed with his buddies.

Nero just sighed, "No, I didn't.. I've lived here in Fortuna all my life thanks." He said with a sneer towards the end.

The blonde jock just stopped laughing slowly, "Oh and that old man hair.. Really.. Is that dyed or are you just.. A freak or something?" He laughed more.

The young devil slayer shifted his weight and looked to the side with another sigh. "Okay.. You've picked out my flaws, I'm going now." He said proudly and turned to walk around them all but again was held up by the leader's hand stopping him.

"Woah woah waoh, we're not done with you yet, punk."

Nero snarled a little just wanting to get through this fucking day with no problems and the biggest one yet was standing right here staring him in the face.

"I wanna know whats up with you.. Why you're dressed like a douche bag and grey headed like an old guy." His buddies laughed more than him this time.

"I dress like this because I fucking want to.." Nero spoke, venom lacing his voice. "And I don't dye my hair.." He mumbled narrowing his eyes.

The jock raised his brows slightly, "Are you challenging me, punk? Do you wanna go there? I'll beat you up you little pussy." The jock punched his own palm, threatening him.

He didn't have time for this.. "No, I'm not.. Now I have to go." Nero quickly jetted around them all and into the nearest classroom which was luckily the next class. As he turned around the tall spindly teacher with bluish grey hair eyed him curiously before laughing a little.

"Alright, either you're lost or new." The man's low voice said.

Nero walked over to him, "Yeah.. I'm new." He said.

"Whats your name, kid?" _Kid.. Only Dante can call me that…. Wait.._

"Nero."

"Funny name, lemme guess your mom named you." He laughed more.

Nero was slightly pissed now, "No.. I have no idea.. I'm an adopted." He said matter of factly, causing the laughing teacher to stop and look at him.

"Well then.. Have a seat.. Nero." The man said that awkwardly, letting it roll off his tongue in such a way Nero thought the man had speech problem.

However he did as told and sat in the back again, right next to some girl with her chin the table. There were about 8 tables in the room with two stools behind each one, a bunch of beakers and tubes out, some cleaning supplies, and other utensils scattered around. As Nero sat down the girl looked up with a shocked look on her face.

Nero noticed this and brought a hand up to his face, "Is there something on my face?" He asked, wondering why she was looking at him funny.

She smiled a little and shook her head, "No.."

He smiled some too and looked back, "Oh good.. Well, why the look, then?" He asked.

She blushed slightly and looked forward again, but slightly down to the black-top table. "Well, it's just that no one really ever sits by me.. So, it was.. Different."

He blinked, "Why wouldn't anyone want to sit beside you?"

She shrugged, the tassles hanging from her sweater bobbed up with her shoulders. She had mid length curly brown hair and glasses. "I guess they just don't like me cause I'm different. I don' know.." She trailed off as the bell rang.

"Well, I'll sit here with ya.. Cause I'm different too." He smiled and gestured to his head of hair, which she looked at now with brows raised.

"That's cool.. I-is that natural?" She asked while the teacher wrote on the chalkboard.

Nero nodded, "Yeah, it is."

She smiled more, "Amazing." This caused Nero to smile more too.

"So, what's your name?" He asked after a moment.

"Saoirse. (1).. It's a weird name I know.." She shrunk down a little.

He huffed, "At least your's isn't Nero." He said, causing her to look back with a bright smile.

"Well I like your name. I'd trade you anyday."

He laughed a little, "Yeah, but don't you think It would be a bit odd for me to walk around with Saoirse as my name, afterall I'm not a girl."

She laughed too.

"Quiet back there, mousy.. You too,…anime." The teacher called and the girl immediately stopped talking and piped down to her own little bubble what got him was the fact that this guy nicknamed Nero Anime..

Just sighing and going back to listening he finally just channeled it all out and drifted away in thought again.

The loud bell made both of the outcast-like kids jump. Nero stood up and headed out the door, followed behind by the rest of the students.

That oddly familiar hand shot out again and obstructed Nero's path, "I didn't think we were done talking yet.. Right boys." And on cue the two behind this blonde jock nodded.

_Just fucking great.. _

**OKAY! Anotber chapter done for ya! I might actually start working on the fourth today as well, have it posted by tonight or tomorrow. We'll never know! That is.. Unless I actually DO post it. Meh, either way.**

**(1) Saoirse - Pronounced: Seer-sha. Like Saoirse Ronan.. The famous actress from Hanna, The lovely bones and, The city of Ember. Yes the blonde girl with the innocent face who is still stunningly gorgeous. **


	4. First day part 2

**Back again after a long wait. I got a few messages about this story and I figured I'd continue it. Anywho, enjoy. Also, I read through my entire story and realized something. SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS, INCORRECT GRAMMAR PLACEMENT, AND ALL OF THE STUPIDITY. I apologize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Nero's first day part 2<span>

Nero's eyes shot back into those of the jock and he kinda narrowed them some. He really didn't have time for this, nor did he even want to tousle with it. The jock sneered, getting ready to grab Nero's jacket when a small voice piped up.

"D-don't!" It was Saoirse, her voice shaking and she looked as disturbed as anyone could be. She couldn't believe she just spoke up like that, immediately covering her mouth with her hands, long sleeves on her sweater only allowing her fingers to show really.

The jock's head snapped to her and he scoffed, "Oh yeah? What're you gunna do about mousy?"

She just shrunk back a little, her eyes glancing between Nero and the jock nervously. Yearningly almost, wanting to help but she knew there wasn't anything she could do really.

"That's what I thought.." The jock concluded, turning back to Nero now who had his gaze focused on the girl. His face read that of thankfulness, concern, and sympathy. Also, slight confusion. Once Nero realized the jock was looking back his way he did the same and meet the gaze of that who wished him harm. Not that it would really do anything, Nero could handle way worse.

The jock now reached for the blue coat again but Nero had slid a little to the side and he grabbed the kid's arm, pushing it up under and shoving him to the side. The jock stumbled and fell against the edge of the lockers. His face twisted to rage and embarrassment.

Nero wasn't actually going to hurt the kid, just make him look bad. That's really all he deserved from what he could figure and hurting him would be extremely out of line (possibly prison-threatening) and not to mention unfair. He had the upper hand almost always.

"How fuckin' dare you, you little pussy." The jock threw at him before pressing away from the wall and coming full force and swinging wildly at Nero.

Nero didn't have much time to react but he was well used to it and found a loophole. He sidestepped, coat tails whipping a little with the sudden movement. The jock almost fell through and into the forming crowd, seeing that this is a fight.. and fights in school are interesting. It's a certain highlight from all the boring things forced into everyone's faces all day.

The young devil was standing in front of Saoirse now and could practically feel her shaking behind him; he then glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled a little. A small burst of reassurance that he had everything under control. Maybe. The jock pivoted from his swinging to grab Nero finally now since he was distracted with the girl. His burly hands nabbed the front of Nero's coat and he slung him against the nearest wall. His back collided with the iron locker door and he let out a huff, barely harmed. The locker however was a little dented when he pulled himself from it.

A few of the teenagers pointed that out and were gawking about it.

"Look, I don't even know you're name.. I just don't want to fight you. Okay? I just want to get on and-" Nero started, but the jock cut him off.

"I don't give a shit what you want.. you're new.. you're a little faggot and I'm here to show you how we do it in Fortuna." He spat back at the white haired one.

Nero sighed, "I'm not going to fight you."

"That'll make this a whole lot easier then."

And then the jock went for Nero, but he grabbed his arms before a punch could be lain. Nero had a tight grip and he noticed this too, the eyes of the young man drifted down to the glove on Nero's right arm and Nero's eyes followed. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They knew immediately what to do next. The jock yanked his other hand free and reached for the glove, seeing it was a weak point in Nero's façade. Nero foresaw this and he reached over to the grab the wrist that was holding into his wrist while the gloved hand was holding a wrist as well. It was a lovely pretzel.

Nero and the jock both locked eyes and narrowed them at each other. Personally, the young devil hunter didn't have a problem with the kid until now. Now, things got personal.

"Whatcha' hiding under there pretty boy?" The jock teased with a sneer.

"…Nothing you'd be interested in knowing about." He shot back then tugging one way while it was going the opposite way. This was a little game of tug of war now, and it was pissing Nero off.

The jock used his full force then to pull and it nearly ripped the glove, and it started slip.. Nero's heart leapt into his chest and he pulled with all his might. Two things happened then. He fell backwards, suddenly released from any struggle any further, much to his dismay. Good thing his glove was still intact. The second thing he noticed. The jock was standing next to a teacher, a tall man with a stern look on his face. Saoirse was nearby and she had a tiny grin on her face, glad justice was served.

"Boys. Boys. Boys. Why start a fight in the middle of the hallway when there's plenty of space outside?" His voice was deep and raspy and he had a few scars on his cheeks.

Nero was still on his ass in front of the lockers watching the new scene unfold, not saying a word. He had been relatively quiet during this whole ordeal and it struck a strange cord in him.

"Mr. Armstrong. Come with me, I need to speak with you privately." And the tall man urged the jock forward to wherever it was he was leading him. Armstrong.. the name suited the kid. He was tough; Nero's fought many a demon in his time and this kid was actually a little bit of a challenge. Props to him.

"Nero, are you alright?" Saoirse came over and knelt down next to him, looking him over.

Nero took a deep sigh, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He started to stand up, his left hand using the lockers to hold him up for a moment and he realized then that there was a dent right below the other one. The first one much larger than the second but still.. His face twisted to embarrassment and he turned to Saoirse and the others. A few teachers even. "I-I can pay for that.." He said stupidly.

Saoirse was now looking over the dent with wide eyes but she couldn't help but stifle a little giggle. "C'mon.. let's get to class before the-.."

The bell rang then.

The two looked at each other then with faces of 'Oh whoops'. The rest of the students had already begun to scatter before the bell rang however now they were running to their classes.

"Looks like we're late." She said softly.

"Yeah." Nero breathed. "Do we just continue on our way or is there some strange thing we've got to do first?" He questioned, almost teasingly.

Her face turned up into a bigger smile, "We've gotta get a tardy pass from the office." She then began walking in that direction and shot a glance over her shoulder for him to follow. He smirked and followed.

_Aside from the fight, today isn't all that bad. I think I can handle this for a little while longer, I'm sure Dante won't be too happy about that.. But hey, don't have to let him know really._

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly to say the least. He wasn't provoked by that guy again, thank Sparda.

_**Later**_

Nero stepped in the door of Devil May Cry, shutting the door promptly behind him. He was oddly happy, content even, from today's events. Despite the fight that broke out, he had an alright day.. and he was greeted by a familiar face, one he didn't necessarily want to see but one he was expecting. Dante.

"Hey look, Trish.. he's still all in one piece!" Dante exclaimed, setting his magazine down on the surface of the desk near his boots.

"See, I told you things would go over well. You never listen to me." The blonde smacked Dante's shoulder with the back of her hand then and rolled her eyes. "How was it?" She directed her attention to the young devil hunter now.

"It was alright." He smiled softly and nodded a little for justification.

Dante was flabbergasted for a moment. He opened his mouth and made a face like he was expecting something. "..And?" He paused, "What? No whining.. no bitching and complaining that you hate my guts and never want to go back?" He was honestly shocked to bits.

Nero just shrugged and shook his head, "No." His voice was relaxed and he could just smell the unsatisfaction dripping from Dante's every pore.

"So much for punishment then, Damn.." He paused, "This is like a walk in the park for you isn't it? It was supposed to be a revenge-like deal." He scoffed and folded his arms, giving Trish a look like she needed to interject.

"I think I'm going to go rest for a while, maybe patrol later.." He added with a tiny smile and walked past Dante and Trish to his little corner of the world. Trish's eyes slapped to Dante with a wide effect, he almost shared the same expression.

"Wow.." She let out a breath. "I didn't even expect that. Either his day went extremely well, or the polar opposite and he's just bottling it up." She suggested.

Dante just snorted and rolled his eyes, "I need to get him another way then. Pizza is some serious shit, I know it may seem like throwing him mercilessly into the world like that was irrational but I mean c'mon.. you gotta admit if it was YOUR pizza you'd do the same thing. Besides.." He gestured to an empty box nearby, "Shit's custom, you can't just get _custom _pizza like that anywhere in Fortuna."

"No, Dante, let him keep going for as long as he wants." An inward smile graced her face, "If I couldn't tell any better, I'd say he actually enjoyed it today.." She gave him a knowing glance. "And who knows.. it may even be good for him."

"No wonder the kid wasn't as resistant as I assumed he'd be." The red clad man huffed again. "..And fine, I'll let him be.. all up until I see that he's plotting against me or something. That'd be all I need, to come back to the shop to see him leading a horde of teenagers to kill me at my desk."

Trish laughed and nudged him again, her legs folded as she sat on the corner of his desk.

_**Elsewhere**_

Saoirse was walking home on the wet cobblestone streets of Fortuna, her curls bouncing a little with the steps she took and blowing with the wind when it came. In her arms she was clutching a few books to her chest, eyes locked on the ground. Her eyes caught something moving in the reflection of the puddles, and it wasn't movement of her own. She stopped.. kept her gaze low and watched.. there it was again, but this time.. she saw it for it's entirety. A patched together monster of some sort, hobbling around on stilt-like limbs. Some if it's other limbs were scythes and blades. She looked up to see it leap from the top of a building to another nearby. Her breath hitched in her throat and she found her arms shaking, threatening to drop the books she was holding. Thankfully, whatever it was didn't want her.. they were traveling by rooftop to get to somewhere else. Either way, this greatly disturbed Saoirse.. she was shaken deep and now found herself running home, eyes wide and panting heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>A slight cliff-hanger for you guys, but don't worry.. the next update won't take NEARLY as long as this one did.. this is no longer on hiatus so I'm baaaack. Back in black, bitches. Anyway, enjoy and please favorite and review. I'm going to need 3 more reviews or more for me to continue this, just so I know people are still interested. Small favor I ask in exchange for so much. Thanks again.<strong>

_**-Ana**_


End file.
